111414-why-so-many-guilds-are-failing
Content ---- ---- ---- Yeah because you are the messiah right? | |} ---- Well thank you. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Everyone is entitled to their opinion. However when that translates telling others what to do, you must think you are god. | |} ---- ---- I'm with you on point A. The retention and turnover here is staggering on a level I have never experienced before. I knew even back in early beta this game was going to have a hard time keeping people playing - but I never expected it to go south as quickly as it did. I am also an old school MMO player. Been there, done that. Got the titles. Wildstar is beautiful. I love the lore, the world, the artwork, the music. The basic gameplay can be a little stressful though, and that was my first clue something wasn't right. It's almost *too* focused. I laugh about not being able to smoke a cigar and play at the same time - but it's the truth. I have to log out or AFK if I expect to do anything but focus 100% on Wildstar. The old school player of yesteryear is the professional 30-40something married parent of today. I used to spend 6 hours after work every weeknight and 12 hours or more on the weekends playing games. Now, I'm lucky to get an hour on weeknight and three or four hours each Saturday and Sundays. Ain't nobody got time for 75 minute dungeons and five hours of forming a raid group. Wildstar is lovely. It's fun to play, if a little harsh on the beginner. It has lots of moving parts, bells and whistles and I'm certain they'll smooth out the rough spots in due time. Problem is, they don't have much time. I will be one of the last to call "Game Over" here. I am committed to the long haul - but people like me are fewer and fewer between every day - and the 3rd of every month is now just a waiting game to see who else is now gone for good. :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This is EXACTLY it. This is the same problem I'm having, thats why I refuse to run dungeons (even though I would like to) because I know they will be both difficult and time consuming (not to mention unrewarding). My server is almost deserted, I find myself questing alone (unable to complete group quests) as they are no players in sight, and /zone /general are completely silent. I still wonder why Carbine thought it was a good idea to cater to a "hardcore" demographic. I hope fixes are coming because I'm really having second thoughts, would hate to have wasted $15.00. | |} ---- Why are you even playing a MMO if you cannot invest (25/30/40/60) minutes in doing a dungeon? I pug Vet STL runs all the time and get silver in around 20 - 30 mins. There will be anywhere from what, 5 - 14 items that drop from bosses / challenges / medals in that time. How is that unrewarding? | |} ---- ---- ---- That "pill" you refer to? Its called unsubbing. TONS have done it already. Grats on encouraging people to do more of the same. | |} ---- ---- You can be hardcore. But have realistic hardcore sub goal numbers then. Which I don't think they had. | |} ---- ---- They're not hardcore enough. /thread | |} ---- ---- ---- you obviously diden't read the post in the link xD | |} ---- I did. He is crying because THEY lost 50% of their raiding roster. This happens in every MMO after a launch. You suck it up and find replacements. In vanilla wow we lost up to 80% of our guild roster because of the attunement progress back then, but the remaining 20% and the replacements we found lasted until wotlk destroyed wows diffucilty My comment was a mere observation of the (former) playerbase, crying that WS has no content. Which is an absolute lie. | |} ---- ofc he didn't too high on himself. Daily Quests are archaic and boring. Battlegrounds are a mess - Arenas for the longest time have been broken due to terrible gear grinding in pvp of all things and the the ability for people to exploit it. Wildstar has content, but then again, it's not really content if there isn't anyone around to experience it with. | |} ---- They lost 50% off the roaster and they can't find replacements because the server is empty :D So how are they gonna find replacements? | |} ---- Learn to Read: There aren't any replacements The 2 BIGGEST GULDS, THE 2 BIGGEST - Had to merge to sustain a 20 man roster, I'm not part of either of those guilds. But if that's what it came to for those guilds, where does it leave everyone else? How can smaller guilds hope to survive, and or experience this content you proclaim the game has. Technically it's there, but like I said, it's not if there is no one around to play with. | |} ---- ---- Sometimes it's the announcement of fixes coming in October that does it... I think you would be hard pressed to find anyone willing to pay for a subscription to something broken and for minor fixes a month away. | |} ---- Yeah pretty much, I'll add what I can think of for now. It's not an alt-friendly game, meaning lowbie zones are empty, not a good first impression for people coming into the game, to have completely empty zones in an MMO. Ofc, this is far wider reaching ramifications that just this. No economy, has anyone ever vendored so much pointless and needless crap in any mmo ever? Elitist community. Vast queue times for dungeons and adventures, only to disband in the first few minutes because someone messed up just a little, so let's wait another half hour just to do it all again. etc, etc | |} ---- I learned long ago to pretend to be Mongolian when this happens. "Please excuse many times, my yak is chewing on my yurt. BRB!." | |} ---- Well, if they hadn`t done that I wouldn`t have touched it with a barge pole. | |} ---- Just....no man. I get that you have less time to play when you`re 35 than you did when you were 25. But there are just as many 25 year olds today as there were ten years ago, so this is just such an enormous non-argument. As if people exactly your age are the only ones in all of human history who were or ever will be able to do hardcore raiding. The reality is that MMO players have been trained by WoW and other games that no effort or skill is required. You`ll get your virtual pats on the back no matter how hard you suck. Then when Wildstar is not like that they whine and whine and whine. Endlessly. People have been catered to to such an extent that any damn noob who logs on expects, as a matter of course, to be able to do all the raids and to get full epic gears. Whoever thought this was a good idea in Blizzard ruined MMORPGs, apparently permanently. If it is really the case that in order for an MMORPG to succeed it must prostrate itself in front of the incompetent, the lazy and people who have 15 minutes pr week to spend on a game, then the genre is already dead and buried and we might as well just give it up entirely. Also, if it goes F2P most of the people who want a challenging game will leave overnight, and you`ll be left with a second dunce cartoon MMORPG, to go along with WoW. If Carbine are lucky they`ll get to babysit half the WoW population. Hopefully though there`s a limit somewhere to what people will subject themselves to, just in order to have subscribers. I`d rather be the only person playing on my server than to have a "casual" (This is the completely wrong word I think. It should be called "MMORPGs for bad players". But it`s so established now I`ll go with "casual".) MMORPG or another F2P. The reason I`m playing Wildstar is that every other MMORPG is way too simple and mostly way too easy. Or they`re entirely PVP which I also don`t like. The reason "casual" players are leaving is not because of problems with the game itself, but with them. They now demand and expect to be able to succeed without committing time, without practising their skill and without making deliberate efforts of any kind. A player base like that is dysfunctional to begin with and nothing good will ever come of trying to please it. All you`ll end up with is a big fluffy funnyfarm, where nothing of interest ever takes place. And before you re-enter your preconceived dualism, with your majority of tards on one side and my minority of elitists on the other, let me hasten to add that I absolutely blow at Wildstar. I was a great healer in Vanilla and TBC, but at the moment I feel like playing Wildstar with a bag over my head, so people won`t recognize me. Obviously I will improve in time, but even though I suck I still want the game to be hard. I want things to take forever and drive me up the wall. I want raid bosses to be seen by 2% of the players. i want attunements to be there as skill/gear checks. The only thing more frustrating to me is faceroll easy and everybody gets a medal, except for the AFK guy who did no damage over there, he gets two medals!. And I hate people who come along demanding that things be made faceroll and easy. Even if I never see the inside of a Wildstar raid instance, I`ll be picketing outside it to make it even harder. Enough is enough with this "casual" baloney! We have six exciting classes and all the monsters are friendly and nice. Please pay our subscription fee! (This is satire on your "majority" btw, which is so amazingly important we must wreck every game in the world to appease it.). | |} ----